


Knot as Planned

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Magic Stiles, Role-Playing Game, Steter Week, Surprise Knotting, dub-con cause Peter wasn't told
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles uses magic to try something he's read about.  Probably would have been nice to have let Peter know in advance.  So what would Peter like to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot as Planned

Peter shudders and bites his mate’s neck as he comes, hips still pumping, slower than before. He reaches around and covers Stiles’ hand with his own, stroking along with him as Stiles gasps and bucks back chasing the last bit of his own orgasm.

He rubs his face against Stiles’ neck, nosing into the back of his hairline, leaving gentle nips that has Stiles moaning and whispering as he tries to catch his breath. “Dammit, my love, you and the full moon will be the final death of me yet,” Peter mutters into his neck and smiles as Stiles turns his head to kiss him once more before Peter gets ready to pull his cock out of his mate’s slick hole. Even after their years together, and after twin boys conceived by magic, their relationship is still passionate, especially during the full moon.

But for some reason, he can’t. It’s like he’s stuck, glued to his spouse. “Stiles, breathe, you need to relax,” he says quietly. 

“Hmm? I don’t think I could get more relaxed,” Stiles says, and arches his back into Peter’s chest. He reaches back and caresses Peter’s hip and slips a hand in between them to feel where Peter’s softening cock is still deep inside him. “Oh. Oh, it worked! I was hoping it would,” Stiles chuckles.

“What worked? Stiles, what’s going on?” Peter asks and tries to pull out of his mate, but it hurts him and makes Stiles gasp, and not in a good way. 

“Peter, stay still. It’s umm, just a little spell I wanted to try, it’ll fade away in a few minutes,” Stiles says and turns his head trying to kiss Peter again, who pulls away. 

“Little spell?” Peter asks trying to look between them, where he’s locked inside Stiles.

“Umm, I may have done a little something to, um, create a knot?” Stiles says and shrugs.

“A not what? What did you do to my dick, Stiles?”

Stiles chuckles. “Funny. No, not a not, a k-n-o-t knot. You know, like a wolf has?”

“Stiles?” Peter starts but has no idea how to respond to this news. “What were you thinking?”

He shrugs, which isn’t completely obvious with ass in the air and his face buried in his pillow. “Well, Edward always liked it when Jacob knotted him and...”

“Who the fuck are Edward and Jac... wait, are you telling me that you put a spell on my dick because of some stupid fan fiction you read?” Peter tries to move away again, but of course he’s still locked in Stiles’ ass.

Stiles mutters something into his pillow that Peter can’t quite hear even with his werewolf hearing.  
“So are you getting anything out of this?” he asks. “I feel stuck and a little uncomfortable, but how is this good for you?”

“From what I read, it’s supposed to be this fabulous prostate stimulation, like every time you breathe, I have another orgasm,” Stiles says, looking over his shoulder at Peter. “It’s not quite that,” he says looking slightly puzzled. 

“I wouldn’t think so, I can’t actually see for sure, since I’m stuck in your ass, but it seems that the wrong end is swollen if you want prostate stimulation.” Peter sighs and noses Stiles ear. He’s not delighted by this, but it’s not like it’s the worst place to be. And frankly, Stiles is capable of doing things that are much worse. 

“Hadn’t thought of that,” Stiles mutters. “Any chance we can maybe roll over on our sides?”

Peter puts strong arms around him and pulls Stiles towards his chest and then manages to get them both to lie down with only a small squeak from Stiles. “I cannot believe that your father wasted so much money sending you to college. So how long is this supposed to last?” Peter asks, as he looks at his watch.

Stiles tilts his head so Peter has room to nibble his neck. “About 30 minutes or so.”

“Or so? That’s not very precise, my dearest.” He moves a little trying to get them both more comfortable, reaching between them to check on Stiles’ puffy rim. “And I believe that canines knot when they mate to ensure there’s a pregnancy. Which, as we know, isn’t important for us since your solution is to do a spell and make it happen,” Peter says and gives Stiles a particularly harsh nip, which makes him squeal and push back against Peter. 

“Are you saying you regret having our boys, Peter?” Stiles reaches back and strokes Peter’s hip.

“Of course not, you know that.” Peter moves a little and hums. “I think we might be loosening a little,” he says and moves his hips gently, making Stiles groan. 

“Okay, that’s good, that’s more what I was hoping for,” he moans, pushing back to Peter. 

Peter rocks his hips again and says, “Hmm, next time instead of doing this, just tell me and I’ll fist you.”

Stiles whips his head around so fast that both men gasp. “You’d do that?” 

Peter shrugs and thrusts lazily into Stiles. “It doesn’t do anything in particular for me, but if you want to play puppet, sure. I’ve had four fingers in you, if you want to be greedy and go for five, who am I to stop you.”

“Always so generous, aren’t you,” Stiles whispers and leans back against Peter’s chest. “I think I’m ready for this to be done, I’m feeling kind of sore.”

Peter kisses the back of his head and tries not to gloat. “Not your favorite thing then? Perhaps next time you can let me know what you’d like, rather than just performing a spell. I’m not opposed to experimenting you know.”

“Oh really? Is there something you want to try?” Stiles asks.

“I think we may be…” Peter moves back slightly and is able to free himself, with a quiet squelch. “I never thought I’d say this, but thank god, I’m out of your ass.”

“I never thought I’d say it, but I agree. You okay?” Stiles asks and turns over to cuddle into Peter’s shoulder as he checks the wolf’s cock. “Looks like no harm done, still a little swollen though,” he says giving it a check before he picks up his discarded t-shirt off the floor and using it to wipe himself down, front and back. 

“It should recover and be back to normal soon, I trust?”

“Absolutely,” Stiles says, reaching behind him to check on himself. “Hopefully my ass will recover as well.”

“You should have thought about that before you shoved a baseball up there,” Peter says, kissing Stiles’ forehead.

“So back to what we were talking about, do you have secret fantasies or stuff that you want to do? Because I’m game, it’s not all about me, you know.” He leans on an elbow so he can look at Peter, two fingers under the chin to turn his face towards him.

“What do I think about? Nothing too unusual, I don’t think, and nothing that you can do with a spell.” 

Stiles arches an eyebrow and simply says, “Continue.”

“Oh, let’s see. Okay, so you’re locked naked in a cage and you get out and run through the preserve with the pack chasing you, all mad with lust. And of course I’m the one who catches you, and throws you to the ground on your hands and knees and then fucks you until you’re screaming. Like I said, nothing out of the ordinary.” Peter grins smugly and shrugs. 

“Hmm,” Stiles says and he’s sure that Peter can hear his heart beat ratchet up. “Well, that is interesting. So why am I naked? Could I be in some clothes, ‘cause running naked isn’t great, it’s all scratchy and flappy. Maybe if I was kidnapped – I’m assuming I’ve been kidnapped, right? – I was kidnapped in my pajama pants and put in the cage. Oh, can I have slippers too, cause barefoot in the preserve, I’d probably fall and kill myself before you get to me.”

Peter considers it and nods. “That’s acceptable, although I think running with slippers would be harder than running barefoot.”

“For you maybe, but I’d cut up my feet and that’s not fun, so I want the option. Okay, so why was I kidnapped?”

“I don’t know,” Peter snips back. “Because.”

“Details are important, dude. Let’s see…” Stiles drums his fingers on Peter’s chest. “Oh, I’m magic, so you guys want to kidnap me for my magic. And then I escape.”

“Scott lets you out because he remembers you being friends. But of course he finds you irresistible, and you bash him and escape,” Peter says, grabbing Stiles’ hand to still him. 

Stiles shakes his head thoughtfully. “We have to bring Scott into it? Cause that’s kinda weird.”

“Or he can just join in the chase if you prefer.”

“Still weird,” Stiles replies. “Could I escape on my own, maybe through magic? And for the chase, I know Erica’d be game. And if Erica plays, then Boyd will, too. Isaac would probably like to terrify me in the woods. So the other pack members want to fuck me too?”

“Well, obviously. And I’m sure Isaac would love to chase you in the woods. Anyway, that’s as elaborate as my thoughts go, nothing like giving you a malformed penis.” Peter’s already starting to doze off, and pulls Stiles closer to kiss his neck. 

“No, it’s good. It’ll take me a bit to get it set up, but yeah, we can do that. I might need to ask you a few questions to be sure I get it as close to what you want as possible.” Stiles nuzzles into Peter’s shoulder. “Give me about a month?”

Peter rolls over to face Stiles. “Really? You’re thinking of really doing this?”

“Sure.” Stiles shrugs. “You deserve some fun, too. And I think I might like it.” He pushes Peter back over and curls back up into his side. “So going forward, we discuss stuff we want to do, okay?”

“Yes, thank you. And no spells without discussing them first,” Peter agrees. 

Stiles wraps a thigh around Peter’s leg. “Okay, Peter. But what about if…”

“That wasn’t a question, Stiles.” 

“Love you, Peter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dub-Con warning as Peter wasn't told about the spell. 
> 
> The earlier spell that got Stiles pregnant is Family Spells Under the Full Moon. 
> 
> Come and say hello on Tumblr (Rebakitt3n) - can't figure out how to link!


End file.
